tumblrponyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ask TwinkiePie
Ask TwinkiePie is a drawn ask blog run by Babysealburritos following Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle. It follows a story line with occasional story arches interspersed with answers for follower questions. Although SFW, every once in a while it dips into slightly saucy territory. The blog began in December of 2011. Answers are usually longer than necessary so updates can be rather sporadic.__TOC__ Plot so far The blog begins innocently enough with the pair exchanging gifts on Christmas. On New Years Twilight wakes up with a terrible hangover and no memory of the night before; she asks Pinkie to enlighten her, and Pinkie assures the unicorn that she didn't do much more than dance on tables. This whole ordeal brings up memories of Twilight's first time drinking, but the reader doesn't get much more of that story until Pinkie is convinced to relate it. Twilight's first time going out on the town ended after she started acting up and the rest of the Mane Six instructed Pinkie to take her home. On the way back Twilight was still talking nonsense and ended up kissing Pinkie in a moment of drunken passion. After which she broke down crying because she believed she was the last alicorn. Pinkie took her home and stayed the night at the library in order to keep an eye on the poor, drunken unicorn. The next morning Twilight remembered everything and tried to apologize her embarrassment away; Pinkie pretended not to remember anything and Twilight's nerves were settled. Immediately following this story arch was the "Hearts and Hooves" story arch. This is where it is made clear that Pinkie has a crush on Twilight. The arch begins with Twilight giving Pinkie a valentine that reads "Be Mine" and takes it to mean that Twilight has romantic feelings for her. So Pinkie makes an elaborate chocolate heart and races off to find Twilight only to overhear that Twilight gave gifts to literally every pony in Ponyville because that's what friends do. Pinkie realizes that she read far too much into the gift and throws her homemade chocolate away. Applejack finds the chocolate, complete with the portraits of the two pastel ponies' heads, and confronts Pinkie about it. Before Pinkie can explain Twilight shows up to complicate things and Pinkie runs off. Applejack goes off after her, saying she needs to go alone, but she accidentally leaves the chocolate behind with Twilight. Applejack manages to calm Pinkie down before either notices the chocolate is gone. When they return to the library, Twilight has the chocolate. She claims she hasn't opened it and asks for an explanation, but is denied. Later on, Twilight discovers Pinkie has a secret crush on somepony and assumes it's Applejack. She doesn't appear to be that happy about it, but currently it hasn't been revealed why. Twilight Sparkle's Awareness Rating: Clueless. Pinkie Pie's Patience Level: In decline. Supporting Cast *Good Gal Applejack *If It Fits It Ships Rarity *Wingdragon Spike *Rainbow Danger Dash Gallery That night11.jpg|Twilight, you are drunk. That night15.jpg|The followers want to know why this doesn't happen more often. vday part one12.jpg vday part two7.jpg vday part two19.jpg AJgoes6.jpg|Pinkie. Ponies don't belong in trees. ajreturns6.jpg|Dun dun dun advantage4.jpg|Are you drunk again Twilight? neighponese3.jpg|And things like this happened dominate3.jpg|And things like this too... flightsoffancy7.jpg coltchompin7.jpg|Whoops pinkiecrush5.jpg|Precisely, Twilight. Your genius is showing. Category:Draw blog Category:Ask blog Category:Shipping blog Category:Twilight Sparkle Category:Pinkie Pie